Syndra x Irelia
by xDisturbed
Summary: A little smut between Irelia and Syndra. Yuri, Lesbian


Irelia harshely banged her fist against the door.

"Open up!"

Irelia banged on the door harder and it opened.

"H- I-Irelia."

Irelia pushed Syndra and walked in her quarters, pushing her against the wall.

"What makes you think you can show up to the league just like this?"

"Power."

"You call yourself Ionian... But you have Noxian intentions."

"I am no Noxian, what are you doing in my room?"

Irelia applied more pressure against the Mage with her arm, the purple glow fainted from her eyes and revealed lavender pupils.

"You're... Beautiful."

"W-what?"

Red appeared on Irelia's cheeks as she backed off from Syndra, turning for the door.

"I-uh..."

Irelia tried to run out but Syndra grabbed her arm.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I-I didn't say anything."

Syndra stared Irelia in the eye, Irelia felt her beautiful eyes piercing her. She realized how beautiful this woman was, that headpiece didn't do her justice and now that she wasn't wearing it... Her silver hair... Her gorgeous eyes…

"You did… you said I was… beautiful."

"I-I"

Syndra blushed as she let go of Irelia's arm. She's so cute... Is this why I came here? Because...

"Irelia."

"Y-yeah, I did..."

Irelia looked to her feet.

"Do you like me?"

Irelia looked up at Syndra with her mouth open.

"Uh I- uhm..."

Syndra cupped Irelia's cheek, and they became face to face as she got closer.

"Do you like me?"

"Uh..."

Syndra kissed Irelia's lips, and she felt Irelia kissing back. Irelia pushed her tongue against Syndra's lower lip and the Mage opened her mouth, letting their tongues dance.

They run low of air and break the kiss.

"Irelia... You like me..."

"Syndra..."

Syndra's fingers travel through Irelia's raven hair as they kiss. Irelia places two hands on Syndra's exposed hips and feels excitement growing between her legs.

"Irelia, do you..."

Irelia nodded.

The Mage closed the door and picked up Irelia, carrying her like a knight to her room, gently placing her on the bed.

"Syndra..."

Syndra got on top of Irelia, pushing her hair aside from her eyes.

"You're beautiful too, Irelia."

Suns set on Irelia's cheek as Syndra pressed her lips against her own. Their tongues dance once again as she felt Syndra's hand snake under her top, making fire upon her skin. Syndra broke the kiss and pulled Irelia's top off, her ivory breasts fell out as she bit her lower lip.

"Can I?"

Irelia nodded.

Syndra caught a nipple in her mouth making Irelia gasp. She circled her tongue around it and bit on the peak as she kneaded the other one within her thumb and index finger. Irelia slid her fingers through Syndra's silver hair.

Syndra removed the purple wrap that covered her hips, revealing her hips and the rest of her top. Synda stopped pleasing Irelia and planted a kiss on her lips, Irelia slid her hands up Syndra's back and fiddled with the latch on one of the small belts. Irelia's hands fell lower and undid another belt. The top became lose and her nipples became visible.

"Have you seen another women naked before, Irelia?"

Irelia nodded no.

"I guess today is the day you will."

Syndra once again straddled Irelia's waist and slid her shoulder length gloves off. Then reaching behind her back she undid a clip right above her buttocks, the piece disconnected and she pulled the one piece from her body dropping off the bed.

Syndra's ivory skin flaunts in the sunlight, every curve noticable. Irelia in disbelief that she is in such proximity of such a beaitful woman, and once again she began to blush.

"It's ok Irelia. You're soon to follow."

With wide eyes Irelia stared at Syndra, she knew what she meant.

Syndra bent down and pushed her lips against Irelia's, descending her body she planted kisses between her cleavage. WIth no cleavage left to kiss Syndra descended lower placing her lips against Irelia's navel and circling around it making Irelia gasp. Goosebumps sprouted on Irelia's body as Syndra reached her waistline, tugging it.

"May I?"

"Y-yes..."

Syndra slowly pulled down Irelia's pants, the white and red clothes at her ankles as she pulled it from her feet. Syndra kissed up from Irelia's legs, her tongue dancing on her thighs. Syndra licked her inner thighs and dragged it across Irelia's panties, doing what before.

Irelia became noticably wet, as her juices began to dampen her panties. Syndra tugged on the hemline with her finger and winked at Irelia, pulling the down her legs. Clear liquid lathered Irelia's womanhood from Syndra's teasing.

"S-Syndra... p-please."

"Tell me if you don't want to."

Syndra planted a kiss on Irelia's clitoris, and began to lick on her slit as Irelia let out a gasp. Irelia grabbed on to Syndra's white tresses letting out moans of pleasure as Syndra licked on her clit. Syndra pushed her tongue inside Irelia's vagina and she shot up, gripping onto Syndra's hair and letting out a loud moan.

Syndra stopped and climbed on Irelia's body, their breasts pressing against each other's, planting a kiss on her lips, Irelia tasting herself on Syndra's lips.

"Why'd you stop.."

"Be patient for the good things Irelia."

Syndra pushed apart Irelia's lower lips with her fingers, and pushed her middle finger deep inside her tomb.

"Ooooh!"

Syndra pushed in a second finger and pushed her thumb against Irelia's clit, rubbing it. Syndra bit and nibbled on Irelia's neck as she pleased her, pushing a third finger inside curling her fingers deep within.

"Oh! Syndra, I-I think I'm going to..."

Irelia digged her nails in Syndra's back as she climaxed, Syndra violently thrusting her fingers inside her. Irelia's juices jet onto Syndra's hand as she withdraw her fingers, a clear liquid shining on Syndra's fingers. Sucking on her fingers she enjoyed Irelia's taste, popping them out her mouth and then kissing Irelia, making her taste herself once more.

"How was that..."

"T-that *Gasp* was *pant* amazing *pant*."

Syndra embraced Irelia as they lay down on the bed, falling asleep as the moon began to rise up for night's hour.


End file.
